


A Little Bit Of Concern Doesn't Do Any Harm

by afteriwake



Series: Universes Collide [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Molly Hooper & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, POV Bones, POV Leonard McCoy, Protective Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: McCoy knows Molly is a good person, and really, she's happy and he shouldn't meddle. But it'sSherlockshe's attracted to and he's anasshole, so he should do his part as her concerned boss. But Molly has a thing or two to tell him about the nature of her and Sherlock's relationship before their arrivals on the Enterprise...





	A Little Bit Of Concern Doesn't Do Any Harm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is an answer from a prompt by **Dreamin** (" _This book is years out of date._ ") to be in a series started at **sideofrawr** 's request. Enjoy!

"This book is years out of date." 

Molly smiled and turned in her chair. It wasn’t anything like the rest of the chairs on the Enterprise, he’d noticed, in that it was a very old antique. Molly had said it was fancier than her chair at the hospital she worked at on the Old Earth in her universe, but she loved it because it reminded her of an armchair by a fireplace she’d had as a child. Honestly, his eyes wanted to bleed at the tartan print monstrosity (on wheels, no less) but Molly had damn near cried when they’d found a port that had Old Earth antiques and his staff had filled up her office with them, whether they matched or not. He knew Christine would come in and join her for a cup of tea sometimes in the matching chair that _wasn’t_ on wheels.

He wasn’t always sure what they were talking about, or whether it was just tea they drank, but he had to admit, things felt a little different with Molly on board. At least the new arrivals usually felt more comfortable with her, or the ones from her general time period on Earth. It made his job easier getting them checked out.

“That’s because it’s a copy of Grey’s Anatomy kept in rather a pristine condition from...” She got out of the chair and looked at the inside of the book, flipping the pages until she was near the front. “1979. My birth year, coincidentally. It’s remarkable that for hundreds of years, someone kept that book looking near new.”

“Considering everything that’s happened, yeah, that’s saying something,” McCoy said as he set the book back. His mouth quirked up in a small smile as he fingered the things she said were DVDs of Sherlock Holmes. Not hers, obviously; when he glanced at the cover the man did have black curly hair like the asshole who Molly had been excited to see, but he at least looked like there were times this Sherlock smiled. The one on board?

He was such an asshole. More than Spock.

But he’d noticed around Molly, he was...soft. If that could be a term that described Sherlock, ever. And he had done a good job keeping her attention from coming back to the med bay when she was healing. So he might be an ass, but he was a _useful_ ass, sometimes.

At the very least, Molly seemed to be able to deal with him. Best to let her have something that made her happy. If she was happy, she worked better.

“Robert Downey, Jr.”

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts. “Pardon?”

“Apparently one of many people who have played Sherlock Holmes in your universe. Jonny Lee Miller was another who had a television series, around the time that the one about my life was made. Then there’s Jeremy Brett, and Basil Rathbone...Sir Ian McKellan played an older version, and I believe Christopher Lee played both Sherlock and Moriarty. Or maybe it was Mycroft and Moriarty? Not sure.” Then she smiled. “And supposedly there was a man who was the spitting image of a young Spock Prime who did as well.”

“Were they all assholes like yours?” he asked.

Molly punched McCoy in the shoulder, but rather lightly. He knew she could punch to hurt, should she choose. “Sherlock is not an arse. He’s just...prickly.” She took the DVD case out of his hands and put it back. “Is Sherlock why you’re here, Leonard?”

He shrugged for a moment and then crossed his arms as she went back to her favored seat. “He can’t terrorize my crew in the medbay if you’re a patient there.”

“Noted,” Molly said with a nod. “But you don’t know what we’ve been through, I don’t think?”

“You know I don’t go purposefully searching out the fiction around all of you,” he said.

Molly gestured to the other chair and McCoy begrudgingly sat down. “I haven’t lived through this, mind you. I came from much earlier in our shared timeline after he and I had a row when he was high on heroin. He lived through...quite a bit I haven’t.” Her voice caught at that and he wasn’t sure if she’d go into detail, and he wasn’t surprised when she continued on from the last point. “At one point, Sherlock found out he had a sister, Eurus. If Sherlock is a genius and his older brother is supposedly smarter, his sister eclipses them both, in a rather terrifying way. She tricked him to think that I was in mortal danger and she forced us to admit how we felt regarding each other. She paused then. “He destroyed a coffin with his bare hands over the issue. A coffin that was supposed to represent him losing the only person he truly loved, though I don’t think that’s quite true.”

“He loves someone else?” McCoy asked, surprised. He saw the way they were around each other.

“In some way. Maybe not the same way, maybe not as strongly, I’m not sure. But there’s Irene Adler. She will always have a place in his heart, and...I think that’s a good thing. I almost wish he could keep texting her, here.” She set her elbow on her desk and rested her cheek in her hand. “But he does love me, he’s admitted it, and I love him. We’re working on where to go next here in the future.”

McCoy nodded. He was sure some of the other arrivals had other stories similar to hers, that there were people they loved who, if they showed up, there would have to be some serious conversations had. But Molly was a little more different. After Rose, Molly had been the first to show up, and she was on his staff. He was maybe a little more protective of her than the other new arrivals.

“Well, keep your Sherlock on a leash, okay? Preferably with a choke collar.”

Molly chuckled at that and nodded. “He won’t make as many more scenes.”

“ _Any_ more scenes,” McCoy said.

“You’re more than welcome to try and control his actions, Leonard, but you won’t like the results.” She grinned. “But I’ll try and temper him a bit more.”

“Good,” McCoy said, suddenly feeling reluctant to get up out of the chair. Damn if it wasn’t comfortable. But get up he did, and then he nodded to Molly. “When you finish the paperwork, go track him down and...butter him up. You’re still supposed to be on light duty.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Molly said with a wider smile and a nod before turning back to her PADD. McCoy gave her one last look and then left, satisfied if he insisted she spend her light duty days with Sherlock, it might be better for everyone on board in the long run.


End file.
